Summer Break
by Kagome Higurashi's F.F
Summary: Kagome left home to go to the beaches of her old home in South Carolina. Where she once grew up to find out it never changed, and neither did her long lost friend and enemy. Who would have knew a messed up house, a volley ball, a summer and a memory could change her life forever, or break it.


Summary: Kagome left home to go to the beaches of her old home in South Carolina. Where she once grew up to find out it never changed, and neither did her long lost friend and enemy. Who would have knew a messed up house, a volley ball, a summer and a memory could change her life forever, or break it.

Summer Break

Arrival:

The warm sun beaded down on my pale skin as I walked down onto the beaches shoreline. The hot gritty sand slipped into my toes and devoured my feet to no sight. The familiar sent of salt coated the thin Carolina air. "Sango hurry up, your missing the beach!" I screamed at my best friend.

"I'm coming goodness I had to get the bags since a certain someone wouldn't help." She glared at me with her chestnut colored eyes. Her long brown hair fell just below her toned shoulders. She's been my best friend since 2nd grade. I have always been jealous of her. She had the perfect body and perfect face and she was athletic. Everyone always adored her.

"Sorry I just really want to get in already." "Shouldn't we go get settled in the _house_ before we settle into the beach?" she asked stretching the word house.

"Ugh I guess" I whined while grabbing my bags and heading to the house we were staying across the street. Her parents had been lucky enough as to get us a beach front house. It looked kind of like a fixer upper but I'm always in for a challenge. As we stepped in, it smelled like dust and mold. I was so close to throwing up my burrito from lunch.

"Now I see why your parents it for cheap. This place smells like it's been in a trash can." "Ok so it smells and its ugly but we can fix it up, all it needs is a little TLC, and it's close to the beach so you can surf and I can tan." She made a good point I may not be athletic but I love to surf my dad taught me on these very beaches when I was young before he died.

"Ok so we'll start to fix it up tomorrow but now lets go to the beach!" I said excitedly. Sango laughed at me and shook her head before going to get the best bedroom. I really didn't care which bedroom I got I was just happy to be away for home but at home at the same time. I went into what I guess was supposed to be the bathroom. It was a decent size, but it was extremely unsanitary. There was mold around the toilet and there were spider webs in the bathtub and sink, the mirror was covered in dirt so it was unseeable, and the tile on the floor was cracked and pealed. I ignored it and as fast as I could changed into my red and white pock-a-dotted hip tied bikini and white shorts. I was always afraid of showing off my body but when I got on the water I always never noticed.

"Hey you ready" Sango asked me as I came out of the bathroom. I knew I had a 'what in the world did I just walk in to' look on my face because she laughed and walked out the door with our bag. I walked right after her. She had on a black hip tied bikini and black shorts. She never really gets in the water though, she just tans. We walked up to the beach and laid down our chairs and umbrellas. After immediately I walked up to the shacks for surf boards.

I took one with a red dragon on the middle and 2 thick black lines in the middle, and met the shoreline. I looked back to see Sango already tanning. I walked past the shallow and laid belly down onto my surfboard. Paddling, I got out far enough see waves so I straddled the board and waited. Just moments later I saw my target. A wave just southeast of me 40 feet high hovered over me. I picked up a tide and stood ready to go head on. As the wave invited me into its water cave, I glided into it and reached out to feel its wet wall. The water sprinkled on my body as kept my balance on the board. I went up its wall and came down moving my hips in a weaving fashion to balance myself out. Just as quickly as it started it ended. The wave spilled over onto the shore peacefully. While I caught small waves I searched for bigger ones but sadly it never came, so I went back to shore to tan with Sango.

Walking back to the towels I was suddenly hit by an unidentified flying object and landed face down on the crunchy sand. "Sorry" A familiar voice came from behind me spoke. I got up to see someone very familiar to the eye. He had long silver hair that shined in the sun, burning amber eyes, cute little dog ears, and a tanned, toned chest. "Inuyasha?" I asked to see if it was him. As he inspected me also he had a realizing tint to his eyes. "Kagome?"

**XXX**

**Thank you guys for reading my first ever story. I don't know when i will put these chapters up but they will be soon because its summer and there so nothing to do. Sorry this chapter was short but the others will be longer. Thank you!**


End file.
